Gunslinger
by Hibashira
Summary: Grimmjow en Irak, Ichigo n'a plus que les lettres et les e-mails auxquels s'accrocher. Lorsque le soldat fait une demande particulière à son amant, celui-ci va se donner corps et âme dans ce projet, pensant ne plus jamais revoir sa moitié.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Me voici de retour avec une song fic (qui sera en deux parties) à la sauce guimauve (juré, c'est la dernière !), le titre de la chanson est "**Gunslinger**" des Avenged Sevenfold, groupe dont je suis raide fan (Synyster Gates *ç*). Je me suis basée sur la vidéo de l'un de leurs concerts pour écrire, l'agencement de la chanson est donc un peu différent, voici le lien youtube: /watch?v=NzGmjn_5ZCk&feature=BFa&list=PLAE749137C359B37C&lf=plpp_video

**Disclaimer: **Kubo-sama, évidement !

**Note 1: **Je n'ai jamais vu une cérémonie des Grammy Awards, donc si il y a des choses incohérentes dans le texte par rapport à la réalité, j'en suis désolée, il me fallait juste quelque chose de retransmis à la télé. J'ai d'abord pensé au Super Bowl, puis j'me suis dit "Non, ça va être un peu gros quand même.."

**Note 2: **Bellya, j'ai pensé à toi cette fois, j'ai mis la traduction ! :D

**Note 3: **Le nom du groupe, "Toyer" m'a été inspiré par un livre du même nom, dont l'auteur est Gardner McKay.

**Note 4: **Il y a un concept de "mur de fumée" dans le texte, je sais pas si c'est possible, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'trouvais ça cool, alors je l'ai laissé :P

Je pense que j'ai tout dit... Alors enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Hey, bébé, j'espère que tu vas bien. <em>

_Moi en tout cas, je vais bien, je t'écris d'une base (en principe) sécurisée, mes camarades et moi profitons d'un peu de repos avant de repartir au suicide collectif qui nous est imposé. _

_Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me bat. Avant je me disais que c'était pour toi, toi qui a tant changé ma vie, toi qui a su me faire utiliser mes cordes vocales pour autre chose que les insultes, toi qui a su me convaincre que les sentiments n'étaient pas si débiles que ça, en fin de compte. _

_Je pensais me battre pour toi, pour mon pays, mais je me rend peu à peu compte que cette guerre n'a ni queue ni tête, on se bat pour une cause perdue. Après tout, cet enculé est mort, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi nous battons-nous ? J'en sais que dalle, et ça me rend fou de rage. _

_J'en viens presque à espérer être blessé pour pouvoir revenir plus tôt près de toi. Je vois déjà l'énervement sur ton visage, ne m'en veux pas, je ne suis qu'un homme qui en a sa claque de ces conneries. _

_T'as vu, j'ai même su écrire des belles phrases pleines de philosophie rien que pour toi, bébé. Exceptionnel, pas vrai ?_

_J'ai écrit une chanson, comme au bon vieux temps. Mes frères l'on lue, il y en a certains qui ont même eu la larme à l'oeil, ces larves ! Ce serait bien si tu pouvais l'enregistrer et nous en envoyer une copie, hein ? Ce serait notre façon de nous remonter le moral, même si elle est un peu triste, c'est notre manière à nous de penser à nos proches. _

_Si tu pouvais la chanter, un jour, au nom de nous tous, pour tous ces gens qui espèrent chaque jour que le téléphone ne sonne pas pour annoncer que leur soldat est mort au combat pour une cause futile, ce serait vachement cool, ce sera notre message à nous, les soldats. _

_Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ou même écrit, mais je t'aime. Je suis plus doué avec les mots quand il faut les écrire que les dire, mais je pensais quand même pas arriver à te le dire un jour. Ah ! moi et ma fierté ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? _

_Tu vois, la guerre, ça change un homme. _

_Grimmjow._

_PS: J'ai été promu colonel, à 30 ans, c'est pas courant. Mais bon, je suppose que je le mérite._

_._

Ichigo Kurosaki replia la lettre en pleurant.

Il ne savait que penser, être heureux des derniers mots de Grimmjow, ou prendre cette lettre comme une lettre d'adieu, car il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était cela.

Il se servit un verre de whisky, sans glaçon.

Durant toute la soirée, il lut et relut la chanson que son soldat avait écrite, le message de tous les soldats de sa division de l'US Army, et peut-être même plus encore. Durant ce temps, la bouteille avait été vidée, ça l'aidait à avoir des idées créatives en temps de déprime.

Finalement, il se leva et appela Renji Abarai, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci répondit après plusieurs sonneries.

- Ichi ? fit une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

Embarrassé, Ichigo se tourna enfin vers l'horloge. 3h46. _Et merde.._

- Désolé, Ren, j'avais pas vu l'heure…

- C'pas grave mec, dit moi c'qui s'passe.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Grimm et… la voix d'Ichigo se brisa.

Il envisagea d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille.

- J'arrive.

Et Renji raccrocha.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges totalement décoiffés pour l'occasion entrait dans l'appartement, un casier de bière dans une main.

- Y' avait pas plus fort ?

- Nan, désolé, mec. C'est tout c'qui m'restait à la maison.

- Tant pis, on va se contenter de ça.

Un heure et huit bouteilles plus tard, Ichigo montra la chanson à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci la relu plusieurs fois, son cerveau marchant à plein régime et imaginant déjà la musique qui allait accompagner les paroles.

- Tu veux quoi, sur le prochain album ou en single ?

- Faudrait que je puisse la chanter à la cérémonie des Gram', c'est ce qu'il veut. Mais pour que je puisse faire ça faudrait d'abord qu'elle sorte en single.

- C'est dans six mois, si on veut faire un truc vraiment exceptionnel va falloir bosser.

- M'en fou, faut que je fasse ça comme ça. J'lui enverrais une copie, j'parie qu'il emmerde déjà tout l'monde à la chanter comme un con.

Renji pouffa. Grimmjow avait une voix exceptionnelle, savait écrire des chansons magnifiques, mais pourtant il chantait toujours à tue-tête comme un abruti si les chansons en étaient encore au stade d'encre sur papier. Ça avait toujours amusé Ichigo, il disait que ça faisait partie de son charme.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- J'veux un truc qui claque, pour rester dans le style du groupe, mais en même temps qui puisse être écouté par l'plus de gens possible.

- Je vois.

- Non, t'vois que dalle. Moi j'vois rien, comment toi t'pourrais ?

- Car j'te connais mieux que personne et qu'j'ai encore l'cerveau en état de marche.

Il échangèrent un regard complice avant d'ouvrir deux nouvelles bouteilles. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à imaginer la chanson finie. Elle prenait déjà forme dans leurs esprits.

Durant le reste de la semaine, les partitions furent écrites.

Quinze jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient chez Ichigo avec les trois autres musiciens du groupe: Kensei Muguruma, Shuuhei Hisagi et Shiba Kaien.

Tous, même l'homme froid qu'était Kensei, furent envoutés lorsque les premières notes s'échappèrent de la guitare de Renji. Des notes douces, presque tristes, maîtrisées d'une main de maître par le soliste du groupe.

Et ce fut pire lorsque la voix d'Ichigo s'éleva dans la pièce. Il fallait que cette chanson marche. Il fut décidé qu'elle serait d'abord calme, mélancolique, puis éclaterait d'un coup, pour transporter celui qui l'écoutait brutalement dans un autre monde, avec les soldats, dans leur calvaire.

Et un mois plus tard, elle était enregistrée, et Ichigo s'empressa d'envoyer la clé USB à son soldat, attendant avec impatience son avis.

* * *

><p><em>Grimm, <em>

_J'ai enregistré ta chanson avec les autres, elle va bientôt sortir en single. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que nous, j'ai peur de te décevoir. _

_Dans 4 mois, ce sera la cérémonie des Grammy Awards, j'la chanterai là bas, tout est déjà arrangé. Ils ont pas le choix de toute manière, tu sais bien, quand je décide quelques chose… _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques. _

_Ichi._

.

Toujours installé à la base, le Colonel Jaggerjack appela son Lieutenant et lui demanda d'apporter un ordinateur. Ils l'écoutèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et le Lieutenant était surpris de voir son supérieur aussi serein, les yeux fermés.

- Ce serait bien si tout le monde pouvais l'entendre, Colonel.

Jaggerjack ouvra un oeil et fit un léger signe de tête en assentiment à la demande déguisée de son officier. Celui-ci s'empressa alors de débrancher la clé USB pour aller faire écouter la chanson à d'autres soldats.

À peine deux heures plus tard, tous avaient entendu et se repassaient cette chanson en boucle.

* * *

><p>Tout avait été parfaitement planifié.<p>

Étant le groupe de hard rock le plus célèbre, The Toyer avait eu plusieurs facilités quand à la sortie de son single. Renji avait même pu s'arranger pour que plusieurs radio passent la chanson plusieurs fois par jour les semaines suivant sa sortie.

Tout allais comme sur des roulettes, la chanson fit un carton, et alla se jucher au top des chars durant plus de trois mois. Un record.

Elle était même nominée pour le titre de chanson de l'année, ce qui rendait Ichigo heureux au possible. Si ce n'est que le jeune homme n'avait depuis plus reçu de lettre de Grimmjow, et il appréhendait de plus en plus le pire, malgré les paroles rassurantes que ses amis s'acharnaient à lui dire pour chasser ses idées sombres.

* * *

><p>- Colonel ! Nous avons reçu un appel d'une unité demandant de l'aide urgente à trois kilomètres d'ici, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.<p>

- Rassemble vite les troupes, on y va, répondit Jaggerjack tout en s'équipant rapidement mais avec le sang froid qui le caractérisait.

- Bien mon Colonel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les véhicules se dirigeaient vers les coordonnées indiquées par leurs frères d'armes blessés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, les fusillades étaient finies. Les blessés étaient en train d'agoniser dans des marres de sang. Cette vision n'affectait même plus l'officier. C'était presque devenu la routine, après un an et demi passé au front. Le sentiment d'impuissance l'avait rapidement quitté pour laisser place à la froideur nécessaire pour diriger ce genre d'opération.

Alors qu'il aboyait ses ordres tout en regardant aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis, il n'entendit pas le « Bip. Bip. » caractéristique des voitures piégées.

Tout ce qu'il pu entendre, ce fut la détonation, à à peine dix mètres de lui, peut-être moins. Il se senti décoller du sol.

Puis tout fut noir.

* * *

><p>Ichigo regardait d'un air anxieux les dernières nouvelles à la télévision. La présentatrice annonçait que plusieurs soldats avaient dû être rapatriés d'urgence, gravement blessés ou, pour quelques-un d'entre eux, en plusieurs morceaux.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois, on n'en parlait pas toujours dans le journal, mais cette fois l'embuscade avait eu lieu à trois kilomètres d'une base sécurisée de l'armée américaine, et les ennemis avaient laissé l'un de leur véhicule sur place. Lorsque les renforts étaient arrivés pour évacuer les blessés, le 4x4 des rebelles avait explosé, atteignant mortellement plusieurs soldats, dont un Colonel de l'US Army.

Ichigo décida de ne pas appeler les parents de Grimmjow, si c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, les Jaggerjack n'allaient jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le sort de leur fils ne regardait personne à part eux, après tout.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit à ses parents, gardant sa liaison avec Ichigo plus ou moins secrète, bien qu'un journaliste avait réussi à les prendre ensemble en photo peu avant le départ de Grimmjow. Heureusement, ils n'en avaient jamais eu connaissance.

Ichigo ne voulait pas que sa relation avec le bleuté soit gardée secrète pour le public, il voulait qu'elle le soit pour les parents de Grimmjow, et ils avaient parfaitement réussi.

Bizarrement, l'annonce de l'homosexualité d'Ichigo n'entacha en rien sa célébrité. Il était le chanteur gay acceptable pour les journalistes: beau comme un dieu, viril à souhait sans être macho, gentleman parfait avec les femmes, il n'y avait aucune faille dans sa personnalité qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il était gay, et les magazines peoples avaient décidé de mettre ces qualités en avant plutôt que de le démolir en cherchant une anecdote croustillante sur sa vie privée.

Le jour des Grammy Awards approchait rapidement, malgré son inquiétude grandissante, Ichigo tint bon et mis toute son énergie dans les dernières répétitions, soutenu par son meilleur ami.

Et la soirée arriva enfin.

Tout le monde se réjouissait de l'évènement, pas Ichigo.

Il s'était isolé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne voulant même pas de Renji. Cependant, Kensei se chargea de rassurer tout le monde quand à sa présence. Cette chanson lui tenait trop à coeur pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

En effet, il arriva à peine dix minutes avant leur tour, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Ichi, ça va aller ? s'enquit Renji en voyant sa mine déconfite.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes je gère, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Les gars ! C'est à vous dans cinq minutes ! lança un responsable au groupe.

Ils avaient le meilleur moment, la cérémonie avait commencé depuis un certain temps, plusieurs trophées avaient été remis, le public était chaud à souhait.

Renji s'équipa de sa précieuse guitare, de même que Kaien et Shuuhei, tandis que Kensei s'échauffa rapidement les épaules.

Le présentateur de la cérémonie parla durant un certain temps, et lorsqu'il parla du groupe d'Ichigo, tout le public se mis à crier son contentement.

Un mur de fumée avait été provoqué pour leur passage, et lorsqu'Ichigo apparu, suivi de près de Renji, les hurlements féminins s'amplifièrent. Certain se demandant tout de même où se trouvaient les trois autres. Le soliste attendit que les bruits cessent légèrement pour commencer à jouer, un silence absolu gagna alors l'assistance comme par magie.

- Cette chanson, elle est pour tous les soldats qui se battent pour notre pays. Vous la connaissez, j'espère ?

Le chanteur avait retrouvé tous ses moyens et parlait d'une voix forte et assurée.

Un nouveau hurlement lui fit part de l'approbation du public et un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, c'est mon soldat à moi, en Irak. Lui et ses frères ont tenu à ce que cette chanson soit leur message à tous, pour vous. Vous qui avez perdu quelqu'un de cher à vos yeux, un fils, un frère, un mari, un père, là-bas. Vous qui vous réveillez chaque jour avec la peur au ventre d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous qui avez peur de décrocher le téléphone à chaque fois qu'il sonne. C'est leur chanson à eux, et elle est pour vous.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à pleurer légèrement aux paroles d'Ichigo. Personnes ne connaissait jusqu'alors l'origine de cette chanson.

Renji ne s'était pas arrêté, et le jeune homme attendit le bon moment pour commencer à chanter.

**Yeah, you've been alone**  
><em>Ouais, tu as été seul<em>  
><strong>I've been gone for far too long<strong>  
><em>J'étais parti loin de toi trop longtemps<em>  
><strong>But with all that we've been through<strong>  
><em>Mais avec tout ce que nous avons traversé<em>  
><strong>After all this time I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison pour toi<em>

Sa voix, guidée par la seule mélodie de la guitare, s'éleva dans les airs. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Dans les coulisses, plusieurs techniciens s'étaient approchés de la scène pour pouvoir écouter, dans leurs loges, les autres artistes avaient les yeux rivés sur la télévision, et les murmures du public s'étaient subitement tu.

Il se laissa un instant envahir par le son de la musique et ferma les yeux.

**Never let it show**  
><em>Ne laisse jamais se montrer<em>  
><strong>The pain I've grown to know<strong>  
><em>La douleur que j'ai vu grandir<em>  
><strong>'Cause with all these things we do<strong>  
><em>Car avec toutes ces choses que nous avons traversé<em>  
><strong>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Peu importe quand je rentrerais à la maison pour toi<em>

Sa voix se fit peu à peu plus forte, plus imposante, suivant à merveille Renji qui en faisait de même tout en s'approchant du micro installé là pour lui.

**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**  
><em>J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieu<br>_**My heart's always with you now  
><strong>_Mon coeur sera toujours à tes cotés maintenant  
><em>**I won't question why so many have died  
><strong>_Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes  
><em>**My prayers have made it through yeah  
><strong>_Mes prières ont fait finir ça ouais  
><em>**'Cause with all these things we do  
><strong>_Car avec toutes ces choses que nous avons fait  
><em>**After all this time I'm coming home to you**  
><em>Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison pour toi<em>

Le temps de ce premier refrain, le mur de fumée s'était peu à peu dissipé, laissant voir apparaître la batterie surélevée de Kensei avant les deux autres guitaristes, annonçant la montée en puissance imminente de la chanson.

En effet, à peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'Ichigo entendit Kensei faire résonner furieusement sa batterie et le rythme de Renji suivi des deux autres guitaristes s'accélérer considérablement.

Il se senti subitement pousser des ailes et laissa sa voix prendre un ton plus rauque, légèrement envahie par la tristesse.

Peu de personnes dans le public virent l'autre homme qui se tenait près des guitaristes, échangeant un long regard complice avec Shuuhei. Et encore moins purent le reconnaître.

**Letters keep me warm**  
><em>Les lettres me tiennent chaud<em>  
><strong>Helped me through the storm<strong>  
><em>M'aident à travers les tempêtes<em>

Et, alors que Renji devait chanter avec lui cette partie, Ichigo entendit une autre voix s'élever. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vivement, sans s'arrêter de chanter, professionnel jusqu'au bout.

Immédiatement, son visage fut inondé de larmes lorsqu'il vit que l'homme n'était autre que Grimmjow. Le bras gauche en écharpe, encore légèrement brûlé à la main, un large pansement sur la joue droite. Il était là, souriant sadiquement, blessé mais bien vivant.

**But with all that we've been through**  
><em>Mais avec tout ce que nous avons traversé<em>

Ichigo sentit sa voix se briser, et Renji prit le relais avec Grimmjow.

**After all this time I'm coming home to you**  
><em>Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison pour toi<em>

Cependant, le jeune homme se repris bien vite et recommença pour le refrain. Grimmjow s'était approché lentement, cherchant ses pas. Jamais il n'allait l'avouer, mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il cherchait constamment son équilibre.

**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**  
><em>J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieu<em>  
><strong>My heart's always with you now<strong>  
><em>Mon coeur sera toujours à tes cotés maintenant<em>  
><strong>I won't question why so many have died<strong>  
><em>Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes<em>  
><strong>My prayers have made it through yeah<strong>  
><em>Mes prières ont traversé ça ouais<em>  
><strong>'Cause with all these things we do<strong>  
><em>Car avec toutes ces choses que nous avons traversé<em>  
><strong>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Peu importe quand je rentrerais à la maison pour toi<em>

Le public était fortement ému par la scène à laquelle il assistait, tous avaient fini par comprendre que le soldat dont le leader du groupe parlait, c'était lui.

Le jeune homme voulait prendre Grimmjow dans ses bras, mais compris qu'il y avait des blessures cachées sous les vêtements et ne voulu pas risquer de lui faire mal. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, mais il était là, et il chantait avec lui.

**I've always been true**  
><em>J'ai toujours été sincère<em>  
><strong>I've waited so long just to come hold you<strong>  
><em>J'ai attendu si longtemps pour venir te prendre<em>  
><strong>I'm making it through<strong>  
><em>Je traverse ça<em>  
><strong>It's been far too long, we've proven our<strong>  
><em>Ca a été beaucoup trop loin, nous avons prouvé que notre<em>  
><strong>Love over time's so strong, in all that we do<strong>  
><em>Amour au fil du temps est plus fort, dans tout ce que nous faisons<em>

Ichigo, pleurant toujours, laissa Renji, Grimmjow et Kaien finir la chanson. Le guitariste avait presque la même voix que le chanteur, la différence ne fut donc pas si forte.

**The stars in the night, they lend me their light**  
><em>Les étoiles dans la nuit, elles me prêtent leur lumière<em>  
><strong>To bring me closer to heaven with you<strong>  
><em>Me rapprocher du paradis avec toi<em>

Le temps du solo de Renji, Grimmjow passa son bras valide autour des hanches d'Ichigo et l'attira à lui. Délicatement, le jeune homme serra l'homme de sa vie contre lui, oubliant les autres, le public, la retransmission en direct sur les grandes chaînes, il n'y avait plus que Grimmjow.

Tout en restant contre lui, Grimmjow le lâcha et termina la chanson avec Renji et Kaien.

**But with all that we've been through**  
><em>Mais avec tout ce que nous avons traversé<em>  
><strong>After all this time I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison pour toi<em>

**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**  
><em>J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieu<em>  
><strong>My heart's always with you now<strong>  
><em>Mon coeur sera toujours à tes cotés maintenant<em>  
><strong>I won't question why so many have died<strong>  
><em>Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes<em>  
><strong>My prayers have made it through yeah<strong>  
><em>Mes prières ont fait finir ça ouais<em>  
><strong>'Cause with all these things we do<strong>  
><em>Car avec toutes ces choses que nous avons fait<em>  
><strong>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Peu importe quand je rentrerais à la maison pour toi<em>

**And with all that we've been through**  
><em>Et avec tout ce que nous avons traversé<em>  
><strong>After all this time I'm coming home to you<strong>  
><em>Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison pour toi<em>

Le soldat observa un peu le public, se rappelant tout à coup qu'il était là. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Beaucoup de personnes pleuraient, quelques-unes filmaient, d'autres avait des têtes de merlan frit, d'autres encore semblaient ravies, mais personne ne paraissait réellement dégoûté. Et même si il y en avait eu, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, tout le monde, même dans les coulisses, les loges, ceux qui se trouvaient devant leur petit écran chez eux, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à ce moment magique se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre.

Sans faire attentions aux autres, Grimmjow emmena Ichigo hors de la scène, tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage, observant un silence religieux chargé d'admiration pour ce rescapé de guerre.

Ichigo était quand à lui tellement ému que lorsque Grimmjow eut enfin trouvé tant bien que mal la loge du groupe, il s'affala sur le canapé et recommença à pleurer.

- Je savais pas que j'avais quitté une femme en allant à la guerre ! s'exclama le bleuté pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Putain, Grimm, t'es vivant ! C'tait bien toi le colonel rapatrié ! J'en était sûr ! T'peux même pas t'imaginer comme j'ai eu peur !

- J'vois ça, allez bébé, c'fini maintenant, j'partirai plus jamais, promis ! J'suis amoché mais les toubibs ont dit que j'm'en remettrai, à peine quelques cicatrices sur mon corps de dieu grec, ça ne saurait que le rendre encore plus irrésistible, non ?

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, le jeune homme eut un sourire sincère. Soulagé. Heureux.

- Et sinon, ça va les chevilles, Grimm ?

- Elle n'ont jamais été autant en forme ! s'exclama l'ex officier, finissant de faire disparaître le chagrin d'Ichigo.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Grimmjow avait finalement rejoint le jeune homme sur le canapé et lui avait entouré les épaules de son bras valide.

- T'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour à l'hôtel ? s'enquit soudain Ichigo.

Un large sourire carnassier illumina alors le visage de Grimmjow.

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! :)

Voici la seconde partie de ce two-shot que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'ai hésité entre plusieurs scénarios, pour finalement me décider sur celui-ci un peu moins "rose" que l'idée que j'en avait au départ.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sama !

**Note:** Présence d'un lemon qui risque de... hum... je n'en dit pas plus, m'étant aventurée sur un terrain dangereux, j'attend les impressions ! :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>- T'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour à l'hôtel ?<em>

Cette phrase enclencha une montée de désir violente chez Grimmjow. La surprise et l'émotion des retrouvailles passées, le besoin de sentir le corps chaud du chanteur contre lui s'était peu à peu à nouveau insinué dans son esprit. Pour finir par prendre le pas sur tout le reste.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut fêter ces retrouvailles dignement, commenta simplement l'ancien soldat, un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ichigo pouffa.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi porté sur le sexe ! Je me demande comment t'as fait pour tenir autant de temps sans ça, là-bas.

Le chanteur sentit immédiatement le corps contre lui se raidir. Sans vraiment le vouloir, la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer rappela un souvenir à son soldat. Un souvenir -ou plutôt _des_- que celui-ci s'était juré de taire à jamais. Car il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde risquer de perdre Ichigo.

Le jeune homme releva la tête de l'épaule de Grimmjow et le scruta d'un oeil interrogateur. Il ne tarda cependant pas à comprendre de lui-même l'origine de ce visage à présent très sombre.

- Ne me dit pas que…

Il laissa ses mots volontairement en suspend, espérant sans doute un « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » ridicule et cliché au possible, mais qui aurait au moins enlevé ce doute qui s'insinuait en lui tel un serpent.

Mais Grimmjow ne dit rien. Se contentant de le regarder avec cet air infiniment triste qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour… Il ne le savait pas. S'énerver ? Il n'en avait pas envie du tout. L'inciter à tout lui raconter ? Il n'était pas certain de le supporter.

Pour lui dire quoi, alors ?

Trois coups donnés de l'autre côté de la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions. Sans attendre d'invitation, Renji entra dans la pièce.

- Ichi, faut que tu viennes, paraît que c'est nous qui gagnons.

- Heuuu- Je- J'arrive Ren', répondit le chanteur un peu maladroitement, encore ébranlé par l'aveu silencieux de Grimmjow.

Ce détail n'échappa évidement pas au guitariste, cependant il se retint de tout commentaire. À voir la tête de Grimmjow, ce devait être un problème assez grave. Profitant de ce moment, celui-ci entraîna Ichigo hors de la loge avec Renji. Il savait qu'il allait à présent devoir parler de son lieutenant et de ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas. Cependant, curieusement, il n'appréhendait pas plus que cela de devoir le faire, il n'était pas obligé d'évoquer les nombreux détails, après tout.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans les tribunes tandis que le présentateur racontait encore l'une de ses introductions à rallonge pour le titre de la chanson de l'année. Manquant d'une place, Ichigo fit asseoir Grimmjow avant de s'installer sur ses genoux, se fichant éperdument des personnes assises derrières qui avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

S'amusant de certains murmures indignés qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, Ichigo se pencha vers le cou de son homme et y posa légèrement ses lèvres avant de les glisser vers son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement.

- Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça, chuchota-t-il. Je tiens à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé même si je pense que je peux le comprendre.

Grimmjow, dont l'esprit avait déjà décollé, revint subitement sur terre à l'entente de ces mots. Autant de compréhension de la part du jeune homme lui procurait un soulagement immense, car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rentre Ichigo malheureux pour une connerie.

- Tu sais que je t'adore ? fut toutefois tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

La voix un peu trop aiguë de l'actrice censée remettre le prix les firent sortir subitement de leur bulle. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne se perdit pas en moment de suspense à rallonge et annonça sans tarder le nom de la chanson gagnante.

- Et le Grammy Awards de la chanson de l'année revient à… La chanson « Gunslinger » de ce groupe exceptionnel qu'est The Toyer !

Bien que la surprise avait été un peu gâchée par la rumeur, la joie de tous les membres du groupe fut telle qu'ils se sautèrent tous dans les bras. Sans réfléchir, Ichigo fit venir Grimmjow avec eux sur la scène. L'ancien soldat n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Ichigo, tenant toujours le bleuté, fut évidement poussé vers le micro. Grimmjow n'hésita pas à se glisser dans son dos et passa son bras valide autour de sa taille dans un geste possessif en posant sa tête sur une épaule.

- Manque plus que le bisou, et demain vous faites la une des tabloïds ! s'exclama Renji sans que ses paroles soient captée par le micro.

Grimmjow eut un grand sourire équivoque qui fit appréhender la suite à Kensei qui, bien qu'amusé par l'attitude de l'ancien soldat, se demanda jusqu'où allait être poussé le vice.

Dès que les applaudissements cessèrent et que les remerciements d'usage furent dits par le leader du groupe -sans oublier quelques remarques plus ou moins stupides venant de Shiba et Shuuhei pour ponctuer le tout- une jeune fille du premier rang hurla d'une voix hystérique.

- Un bisouuuuuu !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Grimmjow pour que, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, son bras valide fasse pivoter à demi Ichigo pour qu'il puisse coller ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Kensei avait un temps espéré de ce ne durerait que quelques instants, mais en entendant les hourras féminins dans la salle, Ichigo s'enhardi et approfondi le baiser de lui même, quémandant discrètement l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de son soldat.

Renji pouffa en apercevant du coin de l'oeil une jeune fille tomber dans les pommes. « Mon Dieu, les hormones à cet âge ! » pensa-t-il. Sans surprise, plusieurs autres personnes avaient sortit leur appareil photo ou smartphone et mitraillaient la scène du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Tout le reste du groupe trouva la situation vraiment amusante.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux amants se séparèrent et coulèrent un regard vers le public, eux aussi très amusés. Cette fois, ils ne pourraient plus nier leur relation, et il ne faisait aucun doute que les photos de cette scène allaient envahir les tabloïds durant les prochaines semaines.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure méthode pour mettre tes parents au courant, commenta Ichigo sans pour autant se sentir vraiment honteux d'une telle situation.

- On s'en fou, ils méritent pas de le savoir autrement.

Le groupe descendit de la scène et Kensei dû s'interposer entre Grimmjow et une jeune journaliste qui tentait de le prendre en photo, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer fortement, lui qui était toujours relativement calme et réfléchi, il détestait devoir jouer les gardes du corps contre ces sangsues.

Voyant que les jeunes gens ne retournaient pas à leurs places, un certain nombre de personnes se précipita hors des gradins dans l'espoir d'arriver à apercevoir encore une fois le couple.

- Je viens de faire monter votre notoriété en flèche les gars ! lança Grimmjow, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la réaction des gens.

- T'espères qu'on te dise merci peut-être ? maugréa Shuuhei, qui n'appréciait que moyennement d'être la cible des journalistes.

- Tant qu'on y est, nous aussi on peut faire notre coming out ! suggéra Renji d'un ton ironique.

Shuuhei et lui avaient toujours été très proches et joueurs sur scène et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas en couple, les fans appréciaient spéculer sur une possible relation amoureuse. Relation qui n'était absolument pas possible dans la réalité.

- Essaie quoi que ce soit et je t'en fou une ! répliqua le guitariste, inquiet de la possible réaction de Renji.

Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Fait pas ton rabat-joie mec, y en a que pour les deux autres de toute façon ! fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Shuuhei.

Content malgré tout que cela n'aille pas plus loin, le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce que Kensei ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cette réaction le fit sourire légèrement.

Après avoir miraculeusement échappé à la foule sans trop de dégâts, les six amis sautèrent dans la limousine qui leur avait été attribuée. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à les ramener à l'hôtel, où malheureusement un groupe conséquent de fans et curieux s'était amassé.

- Putain ! Deux types se roulent une pelle et c'est la révolution ! s'énerva à son tour Shiba. Je vais aller leur expliquer ma façon de penser, moi !

- Tu t'en fous, on sait passer par le parking souterrain, lui rappela Ichigo, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule pénétrait dans le garage sous-terrain de l'établissement sans problèmes et les membres du groupe rejoignirent leurs chambres au douzième étage sans croiser âme qui vive.

Kensei s'était autorisé à passer un bras autour des épaules de Shuuhei en arrivant, n'appréhendant plus la possible présence de sangsue, comme il aimait les appeler.

- Allez, vient mec, on va aller se saouler pour oublier notre célibat ! lança Shiba en attrapant Renji par le bras tandis que Shuuhei suivait Kensei dans sa chambre et Grimmjow dans celle d'Ichigo.

L'habitude voulait que les cinq amis se rejoignent plus tard dans la soirée pour aller boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel, mais ce soir était spécial, il se souhaitèrent donc tous bonne nuit avant de refermer les portes derrière eux.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la suite, Kensei plaqua Shuuhei contre le mur, lui promettant que les prochaines heures risquaient d'être relativement mouvementées.

- Voir ces deux là s'embrasser, ça m'a donné envie, pas toi ? murmura le batteur, son regard enfiévré encré dans celui de Shuuhei.

En réponse celui-ci lui décrocha un sourire équivoque et commença à relever son tee-shirt.

Kensei remercia alors il ne savait trop qui pour avoir laissé les chambres voisines inoccupées, car sinon Shuuhei ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme il allait le faire cette nuit.

Grimmjow et Ichigo, quand à eux, en étaient aux discutions chiantes avant l'amour qui finissaient forcément par tuer l'envie.

- Tu m'expliques d'abord !

- Ça peut attendre demain, non ?

- Non !

Pour bien montrer son agacement, Grimmjow souffla bruyamment.

- Okay, okay, je t'écoute, concéda-t-il finalement.

- Qui c'était ?

- Mon lieutenant, Il Forte Grantz.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment…

- Oui.

- Bon, okay. C'était peu après que j'ai été promus, comme nous avions regagné la base après avoir vaincu l'une des plus grosses troupes ennemies sans perdre trop d'hommes, nous nous étions autorisés à puiser dans les réserves d'alcool pour fêter ça. Puis, de toute manière, nous n'avions plus de missions en cours. J'pensais énormément à toi, et j'm'étais un peu retiré des autres, j'trouvais que leur optimisme était ridicule, puis j'avais perdu un ami deux jours plus tôt, il s'était pas remis de ses blessures ce con. Enfin, soit. Il Forte s'est tapé l'incruste, on a bu ensemble, j'ai parlé de toi, lui de sa famille, de son frère, l'alcool faisant son effet, nous avons eu un moment de faiblesse. Fin de l'histoire.

- Il y en a eu d'autres ?

- D'autres quoi ?

- D'autres moments de faiblesses.

Après un moment de flottement, Grimmjow décida de taire ce morceau de vérité à son amant, jugeant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment à encaisser comme ça.

- Non.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

- Il est devenu quoi, tu as de ses nouvelles ?

- Il a été rapatrié dans un état très critique, pire que moi, il s'en est toujours pas sortit. J'crois que c'est fichu pour lui. J'me demande même si on l'a pas déjà débranché.

Ichigo dit alors quelques chose à laquelle lui-même ne s'attendait vraiment pas, mais qui était cependant sincère.

- Je suis désolé.

Grimmjow aussi avait senti cette pointe de sincérité dans la voix de son amant. Il songea à ce moment là qu'il avait vraiment énormément de chance d'avoir un amant comme Ichigo, le chanteur était la personne la plus compréhensive qu'il connaissait. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme dans le fauteuil face à lui, se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui dire ces trois mots qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui écrire.

- Je t'aime, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un sourire illumina alors le regard du jeune homme. Il se leva et, avec mille précautions, s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'ancien soldat.

- Je t'aime, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Leurs bouches se joignirent alors dans un baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement, les vêtements se rejoignirent sur le sol à une vitesse impressionnante, ne tardant pas à dévoiler les nombreuses blessures encore pansées ou à peine cicatrisées de Grimmjow.

En voyant la légère tache de sang sur le bandage occupant tout le torse du bleuté, les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent sous le léger choc que cette vue lu procura.

- Je sens rien, les nerfs ont été sectionnés avec, tenta de le rassurer Grimmjow.

Le chanteur ne dit rien, et avec encore plus d'attention, il poussa doucement son amant jusqu'au lit. L'ancien soldat obtempéra à la demande silencieuse de son amant et se recula jusqu'à être à moitié soutenu par les nombreux coussins. Ichigo, toujours debout, le contempla longuement.

Il rejoignit finalement le bleuté sur le matelas, s'installant naturellement entre ses jambes, annonçant déjà qu'il serait celui qui mènerait la danse. Grimmjow, bien qu'occupant presque toujours la place de l'actif, aimait aussi se laisser prendre par Ichigo, puis de toute façon ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de faire des folies, remarqua-t-il.

- Je peux ? demanda Ichigo en désignant les nombreux bandages qui parsemaient le corps de son amant.

Grimmjow acquiesça doucement, soudainement envahi par l'inquiétude. Et si toutes ces déchirures et brûlures dégoutaient Ichigo ?

- Je vais pas m'enfuir, t'es toujours Grimmjow, même avec tout ça, répondit le jeune homme à sa question muette.

Il commença par retirer doucement le pansement à la joue, dévoilant une plaie ayant visiblement du mal à cicatriser. Certains endroits avaient légèrement saigné. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ichigo se mis à lécher doucement la chair à vif, retirant les gouttes de liquide vital qui s'étaient échappées. Ce geste arracha un gémissement rauque à Grimmjow.

« C'est cuit ! » songea-t-il. Quand il perdait pied le premier, Ichigo prenait toujours plaisir à le dominer entièrement.

Lorsque cette plaie là fut nettoyée, le jeune homme s'attaqua ensuite au bras gauche, brûlé en grande partie.

- Non, ne fait pas celui-là tout de suite… supplia presque l'ancien soldat.

- La ferme, c'est moi qui décide, répliqua Ichigo.

Grimmjow maugréa dans sa barbe et laissa sa tête reposer sur les coussins, acceptant de ne rien faire.

Le jeune homme défit, toujours avec une extrême douceur, le bandage blanc. Ce qu'il vit en dessous le glaça d'effroi, même s'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La chair brûlée avait cicatrisé en grande partie, cependant de nombreuses agrafes et fils retenait la peau déchiquetée sur le muscle meurtri.

La réaction d'Ichigo n'échappa pas à Grimmjow.

- J'ai été brûlé au troisième degré, ils savaient pas me recoudre tant que ça s'était pas arrangé alors pour essayer de tout faire tenir ensemble sous un bandage ils ont retiré une partie du biceps. Ils savent pas encore si je pourrais retrouver tout…

- Chuut, on sait pas ce qu'il se passera demain, alors ne spécule pas. Tu as mal ?

- Non, j'suis shooté à la morphine, t'as pas remarqué ? sourit le bleuté. Puis avec les os cassés, tout ça, bah les nerfs aussi ils s'en sont pris plein dans la gueule, du coup y a certaines parties de mon corps que je sens plus et- Oh bordel ! s'écria-t-il en sentant la cuisse de son amant toucher légèrement son entre-jambes.

- Au moins, cette partie là est toujours bien sensible, s'amusa le chanteur en recommençant.

En réaction, Grimmjow poussa un soupir tremblant et se raidit instinctivement d'envie. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, Ichigo stoppa net ce geste et s'attaqua au torse. Pour l'aider, l'ancien soldat se redressa pour s'asseoir, faisant reculer le jeune homme qui s'assit sur ses talons.

- Si juste, tu pouvais faire gaffe, j'suis aussi amoché dans le dos…

Pour l'aider à penser à autre chose, Ichigo scella ses lèvres aux siennes, leurs langues se joignant presque immédiatement. Leurs membres commençaient doucement à s'éveiller mais, n'oubliant pas la douleur que devait ressentir le bleuté pour autant, le jeune homme pris soin de retirer les coussins sous eux pour ne plus avoir que le tissu lisse des draps pour toucher le dos de Grimmjow.

Brisant leur échange, le chanteur se risqua à jeter un oeil sur le torse à présent découvert de son amant. Une quarantaine de points de sutures partaient du haut du sternum pour finir un peu au dessus de l'aine droite, du sang s'échappait encore légèrement par endroit. Après avoir silencieusement demandé l'autorisation à son amant, Ichigo osa aventurer sa langue sur la peau meurtrie.

Grimmjow fut le premier surpris en sentant l'excitation monter d'un cran lorsque la langue du jeune homme entra en contact avec la blessure. Cette fois, son sexe était totalement érigé et Ichigo le pris à pleine main sans pour autant arrêter de parcourir la blessure.

Cependant, dans son esprit embué de désir, le jeune homme se demanda comment il pourrait prendre Grimmjow sans éveiller trop la douleur sur les blessures. Ne voyant pas pas de solutions, il posa la question à son amant tout en continuant de le masturber.

- Je ne- Humm… Fait juste dou- Doucement. On est- Pas obligé de baiser comme- Comme des sauvages, pas vrai ? répondit-il laborieusement, tant la caresse sur son sexe lui procurait du plaisir.

- Je vais te torturer sous la lenteur alors, murmura Ichigo en se rallongeant au dessus de l'ancien soldat, faisant entrer leurs membres en contact.

Il remua du bassin, mimant un va et vient lent, leur faisant perdre encore un peu plus la tête à tout les deux.

- T'as de la chance que- Que j'aies décidé de tout te laisser faire, sinon- Sinon je serais en train de te prendre sauvagement contre le mur, souffla le bleuté.

- Oh mais je peux te faire ça aussi, tu veux ?

- Essaye déjà de me faire jouir lentement, le défia-t-il.

Seul le regard lubrique d'Ichigo prévint l'ancien soldat de ce qui allait suivre. Après avoir rapidement humidifié ses doigts, il en fit pénétrer directement deux dans l'intimité de son amant tout en continuant de parcourir le torse de la langue. Avec cette lenteur promise, le jeune homme écarta les parois de Grimmjow, approchant peu à peu ses doigts de la boule de nerfs.

Nombre de grognements rauques accompagnaient chaque geste du chanteur, qui se réjouis de voir son amant dans un état pareil. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre cet air de mec ultra viril, n'empêche… » songea Ichigo avec amusement.

Lorsqu'il jugea Grimmjow suffisamment préparé, il remonta à sa hauteur et vint capturer ses lèvres avant d'entrer doucement en lui. Lorsqu'il y fut totalement, Ichigo se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant.

- Alors, prêt à jouir très lentement ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Moi oui, mais je me demande si tu survivra à ce rythme.

Ichigo entama un mouvement de bassin d'une lenteur presque insoutenable, ondulant des hanches pour mieux pénétrer son amant, faisant grimper le désir à son paroxysme. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un plaisir sans nom, oubliant la légère douleur que provoquaient tout de même ses nombreuses blessures.

Peu à peu, l'envie d'aller plus vite s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, mais il se retint. Ses bras tremblaient tant l'envie était forte, son corps était parcouru, tout comme Grimmjow, de spasmes incontrôlables.

Mais, malgré tout, il parvint à se tenir à ce rythme, se délectant des gémissement d'envie de son amant. Il fini par mordre dans la peau épargnée du cou du bleuté, incitant celui-ci à faire de même.

- Putain, va plus vite ! cria l'ancien soldat tremblant, portant sa propre main à son membre délaissé.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et accéléra considérablement ses coups de butoir, faisant bouger aussi Grimmjow dont le visage ne se crispa cependant pas de douleur, mais plutôt de plaisir. Leurs cris rauques rivalisaient d'intensité et ils ne tardèrent pas à se libérer simultanément.

Ichigo se laissa tomber à côté du corps tremblant de son amant. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle et, étrangement, aucun des deux ne se sentait comblé. Ce fut Grimmjow qui le fit remarquer le premier.

- Faut croire que je suis fou, mais j'ai envie de remettre ça, et tout de suite.

Il voulu se redresser, mais la douleur repris le pas sur son corps et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Attend, j'ai une meilleur idée, souffla Ichigo en se penchant sur le bas-ventre du bleuté.

Il lécha le sperme étalé sur la peau, se rapprochant doucement de son membre, pour finir par l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Il ne fallu pas quinze secondes pour qu'il soit à nouveau fièrement dressé.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais cette fois-ci j'ai plus la patience, prévint simplement Ichigo en se positionnant au-dessus du bassin de l'ancien soldat.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'étroitesse de l'intimité d'Ichigo enserrer son membre, Grimmjow rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un râle de plaisir. Il posa sa main valide sur la hanche du chanteur pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Le jeune homme accéléra ses mouvements, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante présente dans le bas de son dos. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à trouver lui-même sa prostate et se senti pousser des ailes. Il ne retint pas ses cris, sachant à quel point cela pouvait exciter Grimmjow.

À bout de souffle, trempé de sueur, il fit encore quelques mouvements jusqu'à leurs jouissances respectives et, cette fois épuisé, il se retira et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les jambes balafrées de Grimmjow.

L'ancien soldat souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Putain, c'était bon ! s'écria-t-il, comblé.

- Tu m'as tué ! répliqua Ichigo, toutefois heureux du ton de voix du bleuté.

Ils restèrent ainsi dix minutes, peut-être vingt, aucun des deux ne le savait.

Se sentant tout poisseux, Ichigo eut tout de même le courage de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Le temps qu'il revienne, Grimmjow s'était endormis. Il s'installa doucement contre son amant, la tête sur son torse, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Du côté de Shiba et Renji, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les deux amis étaient d'abord descendu au bar, puis étaient finalement remontés tant bien que mal une heure plus tard.

- Mec, j'ai encore soif ! ria Shiba, s'avançant tant bien que mal vers le lit avant de s'y laisser tomber.

- Mais t'as toujours soif ! répliqua Renji, hilare.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le mini bar de la chambre et sortit deux packs de bière du frigo minuscule. Encore relativement maître de ses mouvements, il revint vers son ami en quelques pas et ouvrit deux bouteilles avant d'en tendre une au guitariste.

Plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol lorsque leur conversation sans queue ni tête fini par prendre une réelle direction.

- Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle de la p'tite de la dernière fois ? s'enquit Shiba.

- Non, que dalle. Finalement, j'pense pas que ce soit une fille pour moi, c'est vrai quoi, quand on a une vie comme la sienne, on tombe pas amoureuse d'un guitariste comme moi !

- Mon gars, faudrait penser à te ranger un peu ! À 27 ans t'es même pas foutu de te trouver une relation sérieuse ! Et puis même, c'est pas parce que madame est rédactrice en chef d'un journal que tu dois te rabaisser, t'as du fric, t'es super beau gosse, et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais con, alors qu'elle vienne pas jouer les difficiles !

- Tu me sort un grand discourt, mais en attendant, toi, t'es pas mieux !

Les joues de l'ébène, déjà bien colorées par l'alcool, prirent une teinte encore plus rouge lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Renji prit cette réaction pour un aveu et ne compta pas en rester là.

- Aurais-tu quelques choses à me dire ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Eh, mec, tu crois que j'te connais pas ? Tu me caches des choses, c'est clair comme de l'eau.

Après un moment de silence où le jeune homme sembla peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit chargé d'alcool, il se décida finalement.

- Bah, tu vois la fille du bar de l'autre fois ?

- La punk ?

- Naaaaaaaan pas celle-là ! L'autre !

- Ah ouais, la sainte-nitouche.

- T'es pas obligé de l'appeler comme ça ! Enfin, bref. Bah elle et moi…

- Nooooon !

- Ben, si.

- Et c'est sérieux ? Parce que des filles c'est pas comme si on en ramenait pas de temps en temps, mais t'sais bien que c'est jamais sérieux…

- Ça fait trois fois qu'on se voit. Et j'ai couché qu'une seule fois avec !

- Oh merde. Tu gères, mec ! sourit Renji en levant sa bouteille, réellement heureux pour son ami.

Cependant, l'alcool aidant un peu ses démons à refaire surface, une part du jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à cette personne qui avait depuis longtemps occupé une place trop importante dans son coeur. Des sentiments qui ne seraient jamais partagés, et jamais au grand jamais il ne souhaiterait qu'ils ne viennent entacher cette amitié à toute épreuve qui s'était installée entre eux depuis si longtemps. Et puis, Renji se disait toujours, pour se donner une raison de continuer cette comédie, « Avec ou sans moi, tant qu'il est heureux… ». Et tant qu'il verrait encore cette étincelle dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, il restera persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Bon !<p>

Je suis désolée pour cette fin un peu "triste" mais tel était mon état d'esprit en l'écrivant et je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de changer le texte, tout ne peut pas toujours être tout rose pour tout le monde, non plus ! J'espère que ce two-shot aura plu et merci à Nine-san, Juju11532, Analie18 et Sarah Leah pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre :)


End file.
